Diesel fuel engines are known to employ an intake valve actuation (IVA) system to actuate intake valves of the diesel fuel engine. The IVA system works in conjunction with an assembly of a cam lobe and a rocker arm, to actuate and maintain the intake valve in an open position during an intake stroke and a portion of a compression stroke of the diesel fuel engine. More specifically, the assembly of the cam lobe and the rocker arm actuates and maintains the intake valve in the open position during the intake stroke of the diesel fuel engine. Thereafter, an IVA piston of the IVA system pushes against the rocker arm, to lock the intake valves in the open position during a portion of the compression stroke. Notably, the IVA piston applies a push force against the rocker arm, to lock the intake valves in the open position. This push force on the rocker arm applies a reverse side force on the IVA piston, which may lead to component failure of the IVA piston. This reduces a service life of the IVA system.
Moreover, a hand-off is defined by the IVA system when the IVA piston pushes against the rocker arm of the IVA system. During a conventional hand-off between the cam lobe and the IVA piston, jerk motion is generally observed on the intake valves. This jerk motion may cause failure of various components of the IVA system, such as but not limited to, the intake valves, the IVA piston and/or the rocker arm. This leads to failure of the IVA system to actuate the intake valves.
Conventionally known IVA systems installed in the diesel fuel engine may be incompatible with dual fuel engines. A number of design changes may be required in both the conventional IVA system and the dual fuel engine, to install the conventional IVA systems on the dual fuel engine. This may be laborious and may increase the overall cost of the IVA system. In addition, once installed on the dual fuel engine, it may be cumbersome to re-install the IVA system on the dual fuel engine. Therefore, it is required that an IVA system be retrofitted between the diesel fuel engine and the dual fuel engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,896 discloses a compression release engine braking system (the IVA system) to transmit force and motion to open a valve of an internal combustion engine. Although, this reference discloses the compression release engine braking system to open the valve of the internal combustion engine, no reference provides the IVA system retrofittable between the dual fuel engine and the diesel fuel engine.